


Every Day

by camichats



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Long Hair, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Trans Fay D. Fluorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Kurogane was barely able to wait until they were alone in their room, and he wasn't going to waste time now that they were there.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just smut! This is set in the same universe as I did for [The Master And Priest Of Suwa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804378) but it was requested that they be posted separately <3

Fay knew what Kurogane's arm around his waist like this meant. A firm hand, holding him close, and the way Kurogane tilted his head as they walked to murmur in his ear. The door to their room was locked the instant it closed, and Fay wasn't the least bit surprised when Kurogane's mouth descended on his neck, kissing the bared skin like it was all he wanted in life. 

"You're a damn menace," he growled, clearing the hairpiece from Fay's hair with quick, efficient moves. He barely took the time to lean over and put them on the table before he was back, standing in front of Fay and kissing him hard. His hands went to Fai's hair and curled in, like he wanted to paste himself right here forever. Fay kissed him back, hands on his hips and bringing their bodies closer. 

Kurogane bent down and got his hands under Fay's thighs and lifted, eliciting a small laugh from him as he was carried over to the bed. It wasn't the softest landing he'd ever had, but it wasn't painful, either; Kurogane was always careful with him. Instead of climbing on top of him like Fay had expected, he knelt down by Fay's feet and pushed the skirt of the kimono up. He tugged at the ties of Fay's underwear until it was loose enough that he could pull it off. Sometimes he pushed it to the side he was so eager to get his mouth on him, but he was planning on spending as much time down here as it took to satisfy him. 

"How long are you really planning to be down there," Fay teased with a smirk that turned into a gasp when Kurogane got his tongue on him. "A while, then," he breathed, licking his lips. 

Kurogane hummed in confirmation, then pressed his tongue to him more firmly and started working him over, swipes and circles until he found what made Fay bite down on his lip the most. He wrapped his arm around Fay's thigh and hitched it closer to his head, just to feel the way his leg tensed and clenched around him-- the way that he would dig his heel into Kurogane's back in a bid to keep him close. 

"Kuro- mm, come on, get up here." 

He was perfectly happy where he was, and he let Fay know that by holding his leg more firmly. 

"You're going to get this kimono torn up," Fay groaned, and that was a good point. It wasn't fair to ask someone to patch it back together just because he hadn't been able to wait. 

"Fine," Kurogane growled. He moved his arm from Fay's thigh to around his waist and pulled him up. It put them face to face again, and Fay grinned. Kurogane started tugging at the obi, and Fay tilted his head to mouth at Kurogane's neck. He had slick on his chin and around his mouth, and when Fay tugged gently on his hair as he sucked at the sensitive skin just behind his ear, he licked his lips. Tasting Fay on him made him want to say to hell with getting the kimono off, but just as he was thinking it, he got the obi untied and flung it to the side. "You're making this harder than it needs to be," he grumbled, because Fay was doing that to make his hands fumble. He felt Fay smile against his skin, and then he was pushing him back and shoving the kimono open. 

"So impatient," Fay teased, but he slid it off his shoulders to help and leaned forward to kiss him. He sucked on Kurogane's bottom lip and groaned. "I'll never get tired of tasting myself on you," he whispered, still so close that they were breathing the same air. 

"Good." He pulled Fay into his lap with one arm, and with the other, he pushed the clothes to the floor. It wasn't really better than leaving them on Fay, but at least like that, they wouldn't get ripped when Kurogane inevitably got impatient with them being in his way. 

Before he could lay him back down, Fay kissed him, his fingers tight in Kurogane's short hair as he rolled his hips. Kurogane's arm tightened around him, wishing, for an instant, that they could stay like this forever. Kurogane might be the hand of the dragon, but Fay was its fire. To have all that power in his arms and know that it was freely given was... intoxicating. He wanted to be in him, around him, to taste him, and he wanted all of it at once and _immediately_. 

Fay's hand sliding down the back of his shirt was enough to bring him back to reality, and he managed to get a hand between them, working circles into Fay's cock. Fay had to stop kissing him, inhaling sharply. "You have to be the best at everything, don't you Kuro-pii?" he groaned, hips moving into the motion. He put a hand on Kurogane's shoulder and hitched himself up a little, so Kurogane shifted so he had a couple fingers in him, thumb still working him over. 

Fay started to ride his fingers, slowly at first. Getting used to the feeling of it and not wanting to disturb their position. His hair was sort of getting in the way, half in front of him, half behind, so Kurogane swept it into his free hand, holding it aside as he started sucking a mark into the skin of Fay's neck. Fay moaned, rolling his hips to get his fingers deeper. He didn't make any moves or say anything to make Kurogane think that he should do something different, so he kept doing what he was doing, moving further down Fay's shoulder so he wouldn't leave a mark too high to be covered by his clothes. Everyone knew that they were together, but there was a difference between knowing and leaving evidence of their activities where everyone could see. 

Fay clenched down around his fingers like he was close, so he held him a little closer as Fay's movements turned a touch more desperate. Fay was panting, small moans and bitten off curses going straight into Kurogane's ear and heightening the need for seeing Fay loose and content. 

He didn't stop until Fay put a hand on his arm and slowly lifted himself up, sitting down heavily on the bed. There was a splash of pink across his cheeks, a sweet contrast to the dark circles along his shoulder in the shape of Kurogane's mouth. His hair was a bit of a mess, wavy and tangled from Kurogane's hand in it. His thighs were parted, the space between them glistening enticingly. 

He didn't think that Fay would appreciate his mouth on him so soon afterwards though, so he only leaned in to kiss him. It was slow and luxurious, and he felt like he was that much more in love than he'd been before. Every single day, he thought that he loved Fay as much as he could, and every single day, he was proven wrong. 


End file.
